Weekend away - Haleb
by Rainbowdreams1
Summary: There is not enough Haleb smut on the internet so I am on a mission to get more. Caleb and Hanna go on a trip to Spencer's lake house to have some time together after Caleb being shot. (set between the lady killer and this is a dark ride) One shot.


Caleb smiled at the girl sat next to him as he drove though the country roads, "please, please tell me where we are going" Hanna asked him jumping in excitement. "no I told you, I want to surprise you" he answered her, his eyes trailed to her hand that he picked up and kissed as the bangles littering her arms jangled, "you need less of these". The blonde was wearing a small patterned dress and sandals, with bare legs. And considering the current heat wave, this seemed a smart choose. And Caleb appreciated it as he placed his hand on her smooth bare leg, smiling at how warm it was. "I like them though, they look cute with my dress" she said pointing out how they added to her outfit. "They do," Caleb returned to watching the road as they speed along. Spencer's lake house was appearing in the windscreen; Spencer had offered them it and insisted they took it for the weekend. Possibly in result to Hanna's moaning about the lack of time they've had together while he'd been in hospital or the fact that Hanna had been overly stressing about A again, added to the fact they had to hid their relationship again. "Is that Spencer's" Hanna asked excitingly holding herself up in her seat to get a better look. "You're getting warmer" he pulled his car into the driveway and parked. "So inside" he opened the door, getting there bags out of the car boot and walking towards the house.

"Come in my lady" he placed the bags inside and turned to the girl, placing his lips on hers as quickly as he could. "I've missed being with you" he said softly to her as he wrapped his arms around her. "You to" she replied before kissing him again pushing him against the wall out of the longing for him. Caleb laughed lowly at her reaction lacing his hands in her hair as he placed kisses along her neck, as he got to her collar bone, he sucked there leaving her a love bite for her to find later on. He heard her groan in response "somebody's frustrated," he laughed at the blonde girl. "Yes I am, it has been to long since I touched you" she snuck her fingers up the front of his shirt, her face light up as she saw him shiver at his touch. "You'll have to wait then, and not play with fire" he softly said holding her hands above her head and kissing her nose. "We have food to eat" he announced to Hanna who looked like a child who had just lost their favourite toy.

Caleb pulled Hanna into the kitchen with him to the waiting food. They sat and ate every so often giving each other a soft kiss. "So let me show you the bedroom" he smiled as he kissed her again, tipping her head back to deepen the kiss and bite her lip as he pulled away. Holding out his hand to guide her to the bedroom, as they opened the door he leaned down to kiss the girl. Hanna pulled his jacket of his shoulders, throwing it on the ground and Caleb pulled at the bottom of her dress. She smiled sweetly as she pulled it of showing her matching black underwear to him. Hanna had never been the most confident of girls, but she always felt happy with her body around Caleb, just the way he looked at her made her feel beautiful. Caleb bit his lip as he looked at the girl stood in front of him, the girl he loved, and "how often do I call you beautiful" he said as he kissed her neck once again. "Too often" she laughed as she pulled her shirt of him. Looking at his new scar from the shot. She placed her fingers on Caleb body smiling at how he felt beneath her. "Han I do not have the patience for you to look at my body" he crushed his lips against hers as she pulled at his belt buckle, unlatching from the kiss to pull them down. She smiled at his arousal as she pushed him back to the bed.

"That's my place" he pulled the girl hips from on top of her that he was above her now. Kissing her collarbones he clumsily fiddled with her bra, "I swear these things are rigged" he struggled to undo it while still kissing her neck. Finally out of frustration she undid it herself, holding it up in a taunting way to him. "Thanks" he mumbled at his wounded confidence, before kissing down her body to her panties, stopping there and looking up at Hanna. "You seem frustrated" he laughed as he pulled her panties of and threw them on the ground. He smirked at how turned on she was, as he pushed one finger in and began to move it slowly, making her groan, before adding a second which made her dig her nails into his back. He smiled in response to that and kissed back up her body to find her lips again, hearing Hanna moan in protest as he took his fingers out of her. "So" he bit his lip down at her as she pulled his boxers down, and threw them on the floor, knowing that the clothes would probably be hard to find. He kissed her again, there tongues fighting for dominance within each other's mouths, as he slowly pushed himself inside of her hearing her moan into his mouth as he did.

He pulled her hips to grind him against him finding them a rhythm that they both wanted, needed as they felt the friction together. "Caleb" Hanna moaned out as she moved her legs around him, trying to get him closer to her. He quickened his pace, as he kissed Hanna's boobs once again giving both of them the needed attention. He went to kiss her lips once again biting her lip as he kept thrusting. "I'm close," she moaned out as she felt pleasure ripple through her small body and her legs began to shake. "Cum for me baby" he said into her neck as they panted together. His words were all she needed; she came as Caleb thrust into her again, kissing him softly as he came hard after her. Riding out the orgasms together Caleb smiled down at her before laying back on the bed next to her. "I love you," he said as he pulled her head to his chest and kissed her forehead. "I love you to" she smiled sweetly at him and closed her eyes.


End file.
